


A Visit to New York

by tailsbeth



Series: Reader-Insert (Shadowhunters) [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dad!Magnus, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailsbeth/pseuds/tailsbeth
Summary: Tumblr Request - Could you possibly do a shadowhunter imagine where the reader is Magnus’s teenage child and meets Alec for the first time?





	A Visit to New York

After hours of travel, I’d finally made it to New York. While I knew Dad was more quite happy to portal me here, Mom would rather I travelled the mundane way.

‘You have to try to be normal.’ Her words echoed in my ears. At least now I was here I could relax and be myself.

When I arrived at the apartment, nobody was home so I let myself in, remembering the password Dad had told me. I chanted the words carefully and a moment later, the door clicked open. My eyes widened at the sight of the apartment, it was very different to my last visit. I looked around in awe, this was nothing like home. Dad was a man of interesting taste. He had a flare for interior design and with magic at his fingertips, anything was possible. 

I made my way to the guest bedroom, when I opened the door, I couldn’t help but grin. It was decorated in the colour y/f/c, I was surprised he’d remembered it was my favourite. I ran and jumped on the bed, smashing into the mountain of cushions. I let out a deep sigh, this was the life.

‘Making yourself comfortable I see?’ I looked up to see Dad standing in the doorway, dressed impeccably in a purple suit. A grin grew on his face as I ran up to him for a hug.

‘I can’t quite believe how tall you are, you’ve grown so much in a year.’ I rolled my eyes at him, he might be a warlock but he was just as embarrassing as any mundane father could be.

‘And I have to ask, any other changes? I thought if anything was going to show up, it would have by now.’ I could tell he was itching to see if I was like him, a warlock, he couldn’t quite look me in the eye.

‘That’s why I wanted to visit actually.’ I looked up at him nervously and flashed him my silver eyes. He gave me a gentle smile and held my chin. I smiled back at him, feeling some relief.

‘They’re stunning y/n.’ There was something different about him, I expected him to be more anxious knowing that I was like him. I stayed with my Mom because his world was dangerous but now I was a part of it. However, instead of being worried he seemed calm.

‘Thanks Dad.’

‘It feels nice to be called that again. How is your mother?’ He asked as we walked to the kitchen, I sat at the breakfast bar as he started to make up a pot of tea.

‘Still as normal and plain as can be. She freaked when I showed her my mark but she’s fine now. She’s finally getting that she doesn’t have all the answers.’ He chuckled gazing into the distance, I could tell he was thinking of her. They were never built to last, my Mom was occasionally bitter about it but generally they were on good terms.

‘Your mother meant well by keeping you away from me as much as she could, my world isn’t safe for a growing youngster. But I think you’re ready to learn about it now.’ He placed a teacup in front of me, the liquid inside was a murky green colour. I looked at it cautiously, I had a feeling it wasn’t just ordinary earl grey.

‘It should help with the jet lag.’ I took a sip, it tasted like citrus fruits. I felt my energy begin to balance out, the time zone no longer felt alien to my body.

‘Feel better kiddo?’ I nodded before taking another sip. Dad smiled at me before he began to pace a little, going to speak several times but no words were coming out.

‘You’re scaring me, what’s up?’ He finally stopped and walked around so he was right in front of me. He placed his hands on my shoulders, continuing to confuse me.

‘Y/n, there’s someone you need to meet.’

‘Okay…’

‘I’m seeing someone y/n.’ I widened my eyes and nodded, it finally dawning on me why he was so anxious. I let out a breathy laugh and pulled my Dad into a hug.

‘You’re adorkable Dad. So who’s lucky enough to be dating the High warlock of Brooklyn?’ He kissed my head and pulled back, his cheeks were a rosy hue.

‘He’s a shadowhunter called Alec. Incredibly handsome and a fierce archer. But he’s also very kind. He makes me very happy.’ He brought his hands to his chest as he gushed on.

‘When do I get to meet him then?’ Dad looked back to me, coming back down from cloud 9. He crouched down to my eye level and held my hands, just like he did when I was younger.

‘Is tomorrow okay? If not say the word, we can do as you please.’ He wore a pleading expression like an innocent child. This wasn’t just some fling, he was really in love.

‘Dad, its fine. I can’t wait to meet whoever’s got you acting you like an idiot.’ I shoved him back playfully and we both laughed. He leaned on the counter top and let out a sigh.

‘In all my time I’ve never felt this way y/n, I pray you like him.’

* * *

As I got ready for the day the next morning, I could hear my Dad on the phone, it was clear he was talking to Alec. His tone was sweeter but there was a slight quiver in his voice. I walked into the longue as he finished his call.

‘Morning kiddo, sleep well?’

‘Yeah, amazingly well. Any way I can take that bed home?’

‘I don’t mind but I have a feeling your mother wouldn’t be happy.’ I raised my eyebrows and folded my arms over.

‘I can deal with Mom if it means I get to sleep on that every night.’ He chuckled at me.

‘So I thought today I could maybe teach you a few things if you think you’re ready.’ I grinned at his suggestion, I’d secretly hoped this would happened.

‘And tonight, you can meet Alec. We’ll get takeout and watch movies, you still like that right?’ He asked hesitantly.

‘Dad, who doesn’t like that? Sounds like a plan to me.’ He nodded at me at me smiling. My stomach grumbled loudly, Dad took that as his queue.

‘But before any of that, breakfast!’ He flicked his wrist and the coffee table was filled with fresh coffee, croissants and fruit. My mouth watered at the sight.

* * *

We began with potion making, Dad took me through some simple solutions. I’d always had a knack for chemistry and now it made sense why. He taught me about different ingredients and how important it was to get the right amount.

‘Always follow the recipe kiddo, it’s written that way for a reason.’ He showed me an example, the potion should have gone a deep purple colour but changed to an orange tone instead, voiding it useless. He gave me a stern look, I knew that it wasn’t just the colour that had changed.

After lunch, we started on a few spells. This was more difficult, I had very little previous experience and I was coming to it later than most warlocks.

‘You’re just a late bloomer, that’s all.’ Dad rubbed my shoulder as I failed yet again at an incantation. I exhaled and tried again. As the day crept on, I could see Dad become more and more anxious. He moved around a lot more, twitching at the mere mention of anything to do with tonight. After my umpteenth attempt of a disappearing spell, I confronted him.

‘Dad, you need to calm down.’ He stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening at me.

‘I’m perfectly, what are you talking about?’ I rolled my eyes at him, he couldn’t lie to me.

‘I know you’re nervous about tonight.’ He looked at the ground, I walked to him and pulled him into a hug. He let out a deep breath.

‘It’s going to be fine, if you’re nervous, can you imagine how Alec feels?’ I could see him think for a moment and then he let out a laugh.

‘Aw kiddo, never change.’

* * *

We began to set up for the evening, Dad blocked out the windows with a large white sheet and set up a projector ready for our movie night while I put the couches together and filled them with all the blankets and cushions I could find. This was as mundane as we got, we used to do this every time I visited as a child. We’d make forts full of cushions, project movies and then he’d tell me stories, or what I thought were stories. When he and Mom finally told me that I could be a warlock, I realised they’d actually just been his memories.

The doorbell rang, I hoped it was the food as I was starving. We had ordered Chinese takeout, Dad let me pick all my favourites.

‘I’ll get it!’ I called as I went to the door.

When I opened the door, a tall brunette stood in front of me, his skin covered in symbols I vaguely recognised. This was the shadowhunter that had my Dad smitten.

‘Hi, you must be y/n.’ He spoke quietly.

‘You must be Alec.’ We stood still, I felt a little awkward but who wouldn’t when they first met their Dad’s boyfriend. Alec coughed and I came back to earth. I moved out the doorway and ushered him. Dad came through, a giant smile growing on his face as he approached Alec. He gave him a kiss on the cheek as he placed his arm around his waist. Alec blushed as my Dad greeted him.

‘I guess I should do formal introductions, this is my daughter/son y/n. Y/n, this is my boyfriend Alec.’

‘Well I kinda guessed that when he didn’t have Chinese food.’ Dad gave me a glare while Alec just laughed.

‘Sorry to disappoint you.’ Alec said, giving me a sly smile. The doorbell chimed again, Dad got it this time while Alec and I went to the longue. Alec’s eyes widened at our cosy set up.

‘Sorry, it’s a stupid thing we used to do when I was a kid. I can put it back if you like.’ I mumbled a little, feeling a tad embarrassed.

‘No, I like it. I never got to do anything like this when I was younger. Cosy isn’t really something most Shadowhunters are fond of.’ He took his shoes off and got comfortable on one corner of the couch whist I took the other. Dad came through with our food, the smell making my stomach rumble. He took his place in between Alec and I and laid out a picnic blanket, spreading out the food. It looked incredible, much better than anything I could get back home.

‘It was y/n’s choice tonight, hopefully there’s something you’ll like. Dig in.’ Alec looked at the food and smiled, I’m guessed he approved of my choices.

‘Looks like we have the same favourites.’ He noted as we all grabbed platefuls, after the long day of training I was starving.

‘So how did you two get together?’ I asked curiously. Dad gave me another glare.

‘It’s okay Magnus.’ Alec caressed Dad’s knee and he went back to his food.

‘You could say we met through work. Your Dad’s been helping us out a lot at the institute.’ I nodded intently as Alec continued, telling me a vague version of their story. I knew he wouldn’t tell me everything, Dad was the same. I was still learning about the world of demons, shadowhunters and downworlders, I knew Dad would keep me away from the dangerous side of it for as long as he could.

Alec asked me about my life back home, commenting how jealous he was of my mundane life. I never thought anyone could be envious of my life, I was baffled. After way too much food, we tried to pick a movie. Alec had no preference so Dad left it to me.

‘I haven’t watched too many movies to be honest.’ Alec admitted sheepishly.

‘Have shadowhunters never heard of Netflix?’ I joked, Dad laughed while Alec looked at me clueless. Dad widened his eyes in surprise as Alec shook his head blushing, he pulled him in and gave him a quick kiss to comfort him. Alec smiled as he leaned on Dad’s shoulder, looking up at him with dreamy eyes.

‘Don’t worry, y/n will introduce you to it.’ Dad gave me a smile as I put on y/f/m, the blank sheet illuminating with the titles. I pulled a blanket over myself as Dad and Alec did the same. They intertwined their hands, both finally relaxing since tonight had gone smoothly. I lay there with a smile on my face knowing that my Dad was truly happy, and who I could thank for that.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to Ao3 so I’m in the process of posting all my fanfics here.  
> I write for Riverdale, Teen Wolf, SKAM & Shadowhunters.  
> Find me at @tailsbeth-writes on Tumblr if you wanna chat x


End file.
